


Birthday Drinks

by WolfMalice



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMalice/pseuds/WolfMalice
Summary: Julie takes Gill to the pub for a birthday drink.
Relationships: Julie Dodson/Gill Murray, Rachel Bailey/Gill Murray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn in to a two-parter.

In the pub, they are in fine form. Julie flirts with all and sundry behind the bar. Male or female, it seems as if Julie doesn't care tonight. Next to her is Gill, calm and composed, not really paying attention to the sexual innuendos flying around about Julie wanting a large one. It did, however, have Julie and the lad behind the bar in stitches, and caused him to turn as scarlet as the bottle of Shiraz he had just poured, and so he hastily retreated to another customer further down the bar. 

‘You are such a slut.’ Gill tells her later when they are seated in a small booth. 

Julie laughs, huskily. ‘Never bothered you before.’ 

Gill raises her glass. ‘Touche.’

Julie raises hers too. ‘Happy Birthday, Slap. She downs a mouthful of red wine. ‘So do you want it now or later?’

Gill raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. The sexual innuendos obviously continuing. 

‘Your present, now or later?’ Julie clarifies. 

‘Aw, thanks love. I can wait.’ 

‘Can you really?’ smirks Julie. ‘Here,’ Julie taps the bench next to her. ‘Put your foot up.’

‘Are you serious?’ But she is already doing it, her foot resting in Julie's lap. Julie could have told her to sit on her lap and she probably would. 

‘Leather boots. Nice. My favourite.’ Julie runs her hand along the ankle, gripping it tightly. Her eyes are on Gill, not taking them off her for one second. ‘Open your legs.’ And Gill feels the point of Julie's shoe rubbing between her legs.

‘Jesus Slap,’ she hisses. Her body jolts at the unexpected but not unwelcome contact, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed what was going on. 

‘New shoes, like them. Got quite a heel on them. You'll find that out later. If you behave.’

Gill shudders. She knows what that means, both the threat and the implication of if she does not behave. But she does. She’s always compliant with Julie, and it pisses her off that she can’t say no, or won’t say no to her. She loves control, total control and to be so submissive is no in her nature. So she thought. She was never the one to lie back, let someone else take control, push her to the limit and let them break her. That was her role. Now she felt clumsy with Julie, not sure what she was meant to do, so she did the one thing she could. Give in. 

In meetings, it was beginning to take its toll. Julie would bark an order and Gill would find herself responding. It was Julie who took her aside and told her to knock that shit off. It wasn’t this Gill that took shit – this Gill gave orders. This Gill was her equal. Cowering down and giving in was not Gill. This Gill was bold and brassy and ballsy. Outside of work though, that was different. 

Julie loved the inner conflict that she had created. Not in a bad way, but she knew she really had got under Gill’s skin. At work when out for lunch Gill would order. When Julie took Gill out, she ordered. When Gill would forget and go to open her mouth just a look would soon stop her. And it wasn't intentional to be a control freak, that was just the way Julie was. 

‘You shouldn't have worn trousers. Never mind.’ Her toe presses harder, moving up and down. She was tempted to tell her to take the trousers off, but no, not here, this was common ground. The police local, too many familiar faces, she wouldn’t do that to either of them, although it did bring a smirk to her face.

‘Are you going to share?’ Gill knew she had missed out on something and hated it. 

‘Share? What you? Hmm, who would I share you with? Mitch? What about Andy?’

Gill shot her a thunderous look. ‘Hey! No staff jokes remember?’ They had both agreed not to talk work, or compare colleagues. Working in the same environment it was a rule they'd both agreed, although Julie was seemingly not in the mood for rules tonight. 

Julie drinks some more. ‘I’m not joking. Maybe, Andy, he’s so serious, I bet he has a real kink fetish. Brooding with anger, waiting to explode, what do you think?’

Gill swallows two large gulps and tries not to think about that. Some things are off-limits and some things just don't need to be thought about – Andy, sexually, was definitely one of those things. 

‘Rachel. She’d be your type. Young, eager, submissive willing to please I bet, definitely has something dark and kinky about her.’ 

Gill blushes. ‘Don't be daft. She’s straight.’ she says and hopes that there is no tone of regret at that. 

Julie notices the flush creeping across Gill’s cheeks. ‘Ah, going red love. Really? I was half-joking. But now I think about it more, I can see it. You thrusting away into her… mind you, you wouldn't be the first from your syndicate to do that.’ Julie lowers her voice. ‘I hear she is quite a goer. Shags anything. Maybe I should give her a go?’ Julie winks. She’s alternating her pressure between Gill’s legs. Hard and soft, causing Gill to squirm in her seat. 

Gill glares. Julie was pushing too far. ‘She’s got issues.’

Julie rolls her eyes, downing a mouthful of wine. ‘Oh, I bet she has. And I’ve read her file remember, that Nick Savage business. Quite the tragic upbringing. Mummy issues I’m guessing. And I bet she’d love for you to put them right.’

A quizzical look forms on Gills face. 

Julie lowers her foot to the floor. Incredulous. ‘Oh come on love, you’d be blind if you haven’t noticed the way she looks at you. She’s got the hots for you.’ Julie pauses mid-sentence. ‘Oh, come on Slap, you aren't that bloody aloof are you?’ 

Gill, of course, had noticed but was not getting into this with Julie. Whatever strange relationship they had, some things were off-limits. Even if Julie thought otherwise. Knowing how perceptive Julie was, Gill had no choice but to let this go. Protesting too much would arouse suspicions. Julie knew Gill didn’t miss a thing. So she let it go, hoping Julie would do the same. Of course, she’d picked up on Rachel's attention. It was flattering, but there was no way she could cross that line. She had high hopes for her career and wanted to be as much help as she could to her. Crossing that line and shagging her was not on the agenda, although she always got a perverse kick when the younger woman was around.

It was an ego boost to have the younger woman looking at her, lingering in her presence and she’d be a liar if she said she hadn’t thought about it, returning the accidental brushing of her hand, returning the hidden glances Rachel gave her when she thought Gill couldn't see...It kept her on her toes and she didn't doubt that in a personal relationship it would be pretty much the same, but no, Gill had her morals and screwing her subordinate officer was a no-no. Screwing Julie, that had been a huge breach of professionalism and the morality of it plagued her more often than she would ever admit. But they had a routine, and for the most part, it seemed to work.

Sensing that she had hit a nerve Julie continued. “I suppose I could bring her into line. A few sessions with me would put her on the right track don’t you think? She needs a good fuck.’

With that Gill choked, although she wasn’t sure if it was the image of Julie fucking Rachel or the fact Rachel had just walked into the pub. 

Julie moves her eyes to the same location as Gill’s. ‘Well well, what a surprise. Bang on time!’ as she checks her watch. 

‘Wait you invited her? ’A panicky and slightly angry tone in Gill’s voice. 

‘It’s your birthday, of course I invited Janet and Rachel.’ And then Julie shakes her head in mock forgetfulness.‘Dammit! I knew I had forgotten something. Totally forgot to invite Janet, what a shame. Looks like its just the three of us.’ she says with a conspiring wink.


End file.
